For work at subsea oil and gas installations or in connection with such installations, e.g. maintenance work, there is often a need to move rocks and particulate material that partly covers the body that is to be repaired. The body can be a pipeline, valve housing and the like.
In a similar way it may arise a need to remove sediments in connection with new installations on the sea bottom, or for removal of accumulated drill cuttings at platforms or the like.
Similar needs may also occur in connection with subsea work, such as at harbour works or barrage or quay structures.